Babies!
by Lets Stand Up And Scream
Summary: Avengers as babies!
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers... Or at least the kid's where sitting in the living room doing what appears to be drawing. They were all six year old's so apparently they were allowed to do anything they wanted to, or at least that what it seemed like to Nick. He had to be forced to baby sit these little monsters. Clint held up a picture for Nat to see.

"So, do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I-is that me?" She asked.

"Y-yeah."

She smiled, "Yeah, I like it," She said then started drawing on her own paper. Nick pulled out his cell phone and started to text someone. Loki and Thor walked up to him and watched was on the screen. "What'cha doin'?" They both asked him at the same time.

"Texting monsters."

"Monsters?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, monsters that will eat you if you don't get back to drawing..."

"Have no fear, brother! I will destroy them if they tried to hurt you!" Thor told him.

"Okay." They went back to their drawings. Bruce was laying on his stomach as he was drawing a big green monster. He thought it was cute. Steve had feel asleep while drawing something, and Tony had thought it was the perfect time to mess with him. Pepper was watching him draw a mustache on Steve's face, all she did was roll her eyes and picked out a red marker. This was fun, Tony thought as he grabbed the purple marker, he knew that Steve hated purple and would be mad to see it on his face.

Pepper leaned over and hit Steve in the forehead to wake him up. And he did, he looked up at Tony.

"What are you-?" He saw the marker in Tony's hand and he sat up. Tony smiled at him.

"You look better!"

"Shut up..."

"Oooh... Steve said a bad word!" Clint said.

"Did not!"

Nick sighed, "Shut up, is not a bad word..."

"Told ya," Steve said as he picked up a blue marker, "I WANNA DRAW TOO!" He tackled Tony and started to draw on his face. Tony tried to push him off, but he just couldn't.

Throwing the marker on the ground, Steve stood up, "There, I gave you a mustache..."

"So? Ima grow one when I get older anyways."

"Well... NOW YOU HAVE TWO!" Everyone else was just going on with their business, they were use to this, everyday Steve and Tony fought and they always end up taking a nap and that would end it.

"So..."

"I WIN!" Picking up a permanent marker, Steve wrote "Tony loves Pepper," On Tony's forehead, "Hey, Pepper!" Steve called and she looked over at them. She stood up.

"I don't want to be apart of your fig-" She seen what was written on Tony's forehead.

"NO! PEPPER! DON'T LOOK!" Tony put his hands over his forehead. She already seen what it had said.

"Teehee," Steve grabbed Tony's hands and forcefully moved them so Pepper could get a better look, "PEPPER TONY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" Everyone turned to look at them. They couldn't miss this at all.

"I DO NOT!" Tony complained.

"This is what you get for writing on my face. And, YES YOU DO! THAT IS WHY YOU DREW HER AND YOU WITH A HEART!"

"S-SO?"

Steve took the picture from Tony's pocket and held it up for Pepper to see, "THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER?"

"I... do not! You are a liar!" Tony yelled.

"EXPLAIN THE PICTURES THAT YOU DRAW OF HER THEN!"

"Thats... you and her mom... DUH!" Everyone laughed at that lie. Tony crossed his arms.

"Then... Why did you label it "Tony and Pepper"?

"WHY AREN'T YOU TONY AND PEPPER? ...Wait..."

"HA!"

Pepper started to blush. Tony looked down at his feet, he was embarrassed.

"I-is it true?" Pepper asked Tony.

"No..."

"But Steve said that you kissed the pictures... So it must be true."

"WELL IT'S NOT! Steve is a liar..."

Steve started laughing at him, "It is true and you know it."

"YOU STALKER!" Tony yelled then tried to tackle Steve. He couldn't knock him down, so Steve just pushed him off.

"Wimp!" He yelled. Pepper caught Tony on accident. They both started to blush.

Steve started to laugh at them again, "Revenge is sweet." Pepper started to giggle.

Tony moved away from Pepper and Steve. He started to draw again. Everyone started to laugh at him, he would get Steve back... It would just take some time...

**-Rebels**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick had fallen asleep... He wasn't very responsible but the kids didn't care. Loki, Bruce, and Thor had sneaked into the kitchen.

"Alright," Loki told him, "They candy bowl is up there," He pointed up at the huge bowl that was sitting up on the refrigerator, it was filled with candy.

"How are we gonna get it, brother?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. That's why I brought him, he'll figure it out," He pointed at Bruce. Bruce looked up at the bowl, sure he could go up there and get it no problem. But he was going to need help to get it.

"Okay, all we have to do is get a chair first," Bruce told them.

"Brother, get the chair..." Loki ordered Thor. He did was he as told. Going out into the dinning room, he made sure that Nick was still asleep. Which he was, Thor had had feeling. Effortlessly, he pushed the chair into the kitchen. As he did, it made a sound that had pierced their ears, but it didn't seem to effect Thor.

"Here is the chair," Thor told him.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Loki asked Bruce.

"We climb it," Bruce stood on the chair. Next, he climbed onto the counter. From there, he tried not to look down, knowing if he did, he would get too dizzy and fall onto the ground. He was afraid of heights ever since he was pushed off of the big slide at the park by Tony. Tony had thought it was funny, but Bruce was scared afterwards, it had made him so mad that he had turned into the Hulk. Thankfully no one had gotten hurt.

"Okay, one of you needs to climb up too," Bruce told them. Thor and Loki looked at each other, neither one of them wanted to climb up there, but they knew it had to be done. Thor sighed, his brother was stubborn and he would know that he would not do it. So, he had to do it.

Carefully, Thor started to climb up onto the chair. Maybe, he shouldn't look down, he didn't want to see Loki's mocking look. Bruce helped him up onto the counter.

"Okay, now what?" Thor asked as he looked up and the candy.

"Help me up," Bruce told him. Thor picked him up off the ground and lifted him up over his head. Bruce knew this was the right choice, Thor was the best one of the job after all. Grabbing onto the ledge, Bruce pulled himself over and on top of the fridge. He struggled to regain his balance, just in case he fell over. If he did, he was 100% sure that Loki would not catch him.

"GRAB IT AND LET'S GO!" Loki yelled up at Bruce.

"I'm getting it... just hold on." He grabbed the bowl and looked down at Loki. Now he started to feel dizzy... He wished he hadn't done that... Thor and Loki looked at the doorway, they must have heard something.

"Throw it down!" Loki yelled as he held out his arms for the bowl.

"Why?" Bruce asked, uncertain if he should.

"The one we call Nick is coming,"Thor told him.

"Oh, alright," Bruce threw the bowl towards Loki. He was sure of himself that he was going to catch it, the bowl only brushed his fingertips before landing on the ground. The bowl... was in pieces. Oops...

Loki looked up at Bruce, "See what you did!"

"Wasn't his fault!" Thor snapped. Bruce jumped onto the counter, now he could hear Nick coming into the kitchen, they were all going to be in huge trouble...

"Grab the candy and let's go!" Bruce told them. Jumping onto the floor, Thor and Bruce helped Loki pick up all the candy. They almost didn't make it out alive, but they made it past Nick without him noticing who was in there.

The kids hid the candy into the trunks of the toy cars in the living room. In the kitchen, they could hear Nick grumble somethings before cleaning up all the broken glass. The kids did a good job, they had earned the candy they had thought. They would keep it hidden from the others. If Tony even got one, he would be bouncing off the walls... Best to keep it a secret.

**-Rebels**

* * *

**- There was someone wondering what happened to make them all kids. I don't know, it just sorta happened, there isn't a real reason. Short stories, just funny, random things. I hope it's funny anyways... So um. Yeah, thanks for reading-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-I wasn't going to do anymore of this story, but it somehow was STILL getting reviews! So... What the heck. ^~^ I'mma try this, but no promises that this will be good, because I really have no more ideas. Lol BUT! Here we go!-**

* * *

Nat, Clint, and Tony were still in the playroom while everyone else decided to...well...whatever it is they were doing now. Clint took out the building blocks, he wanted to build a small castle for the longest time, but everytime he did, Steve and Tony would just get in the way and knock it down with their fighting. So, now was the best time. He dumped them all out onto the floor, then started to search for the blue blocks first. Nat was trying to solve a puzzle, and Tony was playing with the little toy cars.

Nat glanced around at the small puzzle pieces trying to figure out which one would fit with the others... "Hm..." She sighed as she grabbed a random piece and tried to fit it in the puzzle. So far, nothing... Clint was stacking up the building blocks as high as he could reach. He even had to stand up on his toes to put the finishing piece on. Clint had almost knocked it over, but it managed to stay still. Tony glanced at Clint and his tower, and the idea in his head couldn't be helped but put into action. He grabbed one of the toy cars and pushed it towards the tower of blocks. It had fallen to the ground with a large crash.

Clint gave Tony an evil glare, but of course, Tony did not notice he was too busy laughing at Clint's misfortune. Nat rolled her eyes, trouble was waiting to happen... But she did not want anything to do with it, so she went back to her puzzle. With an annoyed sigh, Clint knew that Tony just wanted a reason to start a fight so he ignored him and started to rebuild his tower...castle...thing! With some disappointment, Tony decided to get Clint's attention once again. This time the block tower was only half built when Tony pushed another car at it. Ugh... Clint stood up and walked over to Tony. He had stopped laughing for a few seconds as he looked up at Clint.

"What?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Quit doing that..." Clint said, he sounded annoyed.

"Doing what?" He lied.

"You know what you did..."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Clint wasn't sure if that was completely true or not... But he would still take it. He went back to the set of blocks and started to build with them. Tony decided to move onto his next victim. He sat down next to Nat and her half-way finished puzzle. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Nothing... Can I help?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"You'll mess things up on purpose..."

"No I won't. I promise!"

She sighed, "Fine..." She went back to scanning the remaining pieces on the floor with Tony's "help" of course. They were looking for all the red pieces for the red house in the puzzle.

"This one?" Tony asked as he held up a blue piece that was suppose to be for the sky.

"No... I said the red one. The RED one..."

Tony rolled his eyes, this was getting boring so he decided to move onto something else. Or... He grabbed the puzzle and lifted it off of the ground, making pieces fly everywhere. Nat was so mad at him for that.

"What the heck, Tony?!" She yelled.

Clint glanced over at them and noticed what Tony had done to her puzzle. No one messed with Nat while Clint was still around. He grabbed one of the blocks and threw it at Tony, it had hit him in the face. "Hey, what was that for?!" Tony yelled at Clint.

"Don't do that again..." He warned.

"...Fine..." He left the room, leaving Nat and Clint alone.

Nat giggled and said, "Thanks Clint."

He turned away for she had seen him blush.

**-Rebels**

* * *

**-I tried! T_T Don't hate me. With school about to start and all, I'm kinda having a hard time thinking right. So... Yepp.-**


End file.
